stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
George Stratos
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Demetri Martin | image2 = | caption2 = }} :For alternate reality characters or other characters with the same name, see George Stratos (Live to Tell), George Stratos (mirror) and [[George Stratos#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|George Stratos (''Pendragon universe)]].'' George Stratos was the security chief of the and and a member of Special Operations. ( ) History Early history George Stratos was born in 2337. 2367 In late 2366 and early 2367, Stratos was tactical officer aboard the Prospect, carefully targeting weapons to disable and not destroy or cripple the mysterious alien ship observing the aftermath of the Battle of Wolf 359 and apparently communicating with the Borg cube. He also accompanied Captain John Greene and others on the away team to the alien ship. After being under heavy fire, and Greene declaring a cease fire aboard the alien ship, Stratos had initial doubts about surrendering their arms. Also, he questioned Hahn Jun-Seok when the alien ship's commanding officer, Amila Thon, suggested Hahn knew of "far worse" aliens the Prospect crew were to face in the future. Stratos was still aboard the Prospect after completing repairs at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in mid-2367. A few weeks later, Stratos participated in the undercover away team to Enika on Goffan III to determine if the Jenchum Suzerainty was developing a subspace weapon. The mission failed, and he discovered Kari Eriksson was missing from the group. Away team leader Anne Lansing ordered him to return with the others to the shuttlecraft Dionysus to report back to the Prospect. After a debriefing, Stratos and counselor Daniel Radke went back to Enika to locate Eriksson. There, they discovered the Thrall and Eriksson was under The Painter's Thrall. They returned to the Prospect without Eriksson but with valuable tricorder data Stratos took. Stratos returned with another away team, led by Lansing, to extract Eriksson. This away team was successful. In late 2367, Stratos was part of the away team to explore the drifting hulk of the , thought destroyed years earlier. Aboard the wreck, Stratos, first officer Anne Lansing, Ralf Mendoza and Steven Tedesco were held captive by a M'Tar-controlled Daniel Radke and Garrett. They escaped when Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok distracted the M'Tar long enough for the Prospect to gain a transporter lock. Stratos, with his commanding officer Captain John Greene, witnessed Hahn's transmission from the M'Tar Domain, warning them of imminent invasion. 2371/2372 The Special Operations team, led by Greene, responded to a distress call from Setlik III on Stardate 48939.4. Massive seismic disturbances threatened to destroy the planet, but further investigations found a massive weapon in the planet's orbit, tapping energy from the planet, its weaponry focused on several Cardassian areas. Greene evacuated most crew members and colony survivors to the Prospect s saucer section and, with a skeleton crew, attempted to use the stardrive section to deflect any blasts while George Stratos attempted to stop the weapon before it triggered an interstellar incident. They were successful. Towards the ends of the search for the in 2372, the Prospect-A was involved in an intense battle with the Jem'Hadar, seriously injuring Stratos and fellow crewmembers Kari Eriksson and Karin Hopper. After his recovery at Deep Space 9, Stratos decided to resign from Starfleet to live a normal life for a while. In the Pendragon timeline, George Stratos held the rank of commander and served as Admiral John Greene's first officer aboard the [[USS Advantage (NCC-71717)#Star_Trek.3A_Pendragon|USS Advantage]]. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch (TCE) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056) personnel Category:USS Prospect (NCC-60056-A) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: The Prospect Chronicles characters